Sin memorias
by Khyuuga.DN
Summary: /Regalo para kataka24/ A Orihime intentan matartarla y no recuerda quien... Ichigo debera aydarla a recuperar su memoria ¿Que pasara en el medio? ¿Quien sera el asesino? -One Shot-


**Emmmm… bueno hola… subo este fic como regalo a mi hermana mayor (kataka24)… Bueno, a ella le gusta mucho el ichihime asi que decidi hacerle un fic… hermana espero te guste mucho y Feliz Cumple!**

**-Dialogo-**

**-**_**Pensamientos-**_

**-"Cartas, TV o Radio"-**

**Narrador POV**

Una chica de largos cabellos de un extraño color naranja corría desesperada por un callejón, mientras era perseguida por 3 hombre encapuchados, gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitían pero era en vano ya que a esas horas de la noche (3 y media de la mañana) nadie podría escucharla. En un desesperado intento por perder a sus perseguidores doblo a la izquierda en una conexión ente 2 callejones, el miedo, el terror y el pánico recorrieron su cuerpo al ver como frente a ella había una alta y arruinada pared que le tapaba el paso, ya no tenía escapatoria alguna. Otro grito desesperado salió de su boca pero nuevamente este quedo en la nada al no ser oído por nadie más que sus repugnantes perseguidores.

-Ahora sí que vas a morir- dijo el que estaba en el centro y con un garrote en la mano se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, las piernas de la joven perdían rápidamente su fuerza y comenzaban a temblar, de sus ojos muchas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, su perseguidor la tomo por el cuello apretándola contra la pared y posando la navaja en su rostro –Esto te ganas por meterte en mi camino- dijo y le pego con el garrote en la cabeza haciendo que la chica quedara desmayada por el golpe –voy a hacerte sufrir hime-sama- dijo con un todo de burla sacándose la capucha que tapaba su rostro para que la indefensa niña viera su rostro, los ojos de estos se abrieron desmedidamente al ver el rostro de la persona que tenía enfrente, de pronto se escucho un ruido detrás de ellos, este provocado por los otros 2 perseguidores los cuales habían sido arrojados violentamente hacia unos tachos de basura. En el medio se encontraba un joven de alrededor de 17 años, este tenía el pelo alborotado de un extraño color naranja.

-Esa no es la forma en que deberías tratar a un dama- dijo y corrió hacia el hombre con un aura asesino, con un rápido pero ágil movimiento soltó el agarre del hombre y la chica cayó al piso al no poder mantenerse de pie, el hombre se lanzo sobre el joven el cual esquivo todos sus ataques y le dio una patada en el estomago al idiota que torturaba a aquella chica, este pego contra la pared, lentamente se levanto de suelo y corrió a envestir al pelinaranja nuevamente, solo que esta vez aumento la velocidad pero aun así solamente logro cortar una vieja venda que este tenía en su hombro derecho, al caer la venda pudo ver un tatuaje de una calavera roja con llamas alrededor, tatuaje que conocía perfectamente, era la marca que llevaba "Hollow" uno de los asesinos a sueldo más buscados en Japón, pero este había desparecido y nunca mas se supo algo de el, el pánico lo inundo al reconocer al muchacho, el pelinaranja se coloco detrás del hombre y golpeo su nuca de modo que este quedo completamente noqueado, lentamente se acerco a la chica la levanto delicadamente, pasaron unos segundos en los que el joven se quedo mirando atentamente la cara de la chica, admirando sus frágiles y delicadas facciones, luego, la cargo en sus hombros y salió tranquilamente del lugar

**Orihime POV**

Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado no recordaba lo que había pasado, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y vi como me encontraba en una habitación que desconocía, las paredes pintadas de un tono rojo llenas de humedad y en muchos lugares con la pintura rasgada, de pronto escuche un ruido proveniente de la puerta, ahí vi a un joven de ojos café y cabello de color naranja, sus ojos no demostraban expresión alguna, su seño estaba fruncido y su rostro serio -¿Quién sos?- pregunte confundida

-Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo -¿Y vos?- dijo y yo lo mire claramente confundida a lo que él solo rodo sus ojos -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo me llamo…- comencé a hablar pero de pronto no había podido continuar, no sabía que decir no recordaba mi nombre. Intente recordar algo de mi pasado pero nada mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, me mire a un espejo que estaba en la habitación y no me reconocía, ¿Quién soy?- Yo… yo no… no puedo recordarlo- dije confundida, era imposible, porque no podía recordar nada

-mmmm… Se ve que aquel golpe te causo serios problemas en el cerebro- dijo el pelinaranja, estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos -¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió anoche?- pregunto mirándome seriamente

Yo me quede pensando por unos momentos intentando recordar algo pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, nada venia a mi cabeza ni siquiera una pequeña pista de mi nombre ni nada –No, no recuerdo nada- dije triste

-Entiendo bueno, será mejor que comas algo dijo y me hizo señas con la mano para que lo siguiera, yo me levante de la cama pero ni bien me puse de pie caí al piso repentinamente, mis piernas estaban temblando y no sabía porque, Ichigo apareció por la puerta solo que esta vez tenía una mirada preocupada –No creí que te causara tanto daño, suponga deberá haber pasado un mal momento- dijo él a lo que yo solo lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué… que me paso?- pregunte con la voz algo cortada por miedo a lo que me pudo haber sucedido

-Mientras iba volviendo de el trabajo ayer alrededor de las 3 y media o 4 de la mañana escuche un grito de auxilio, corrí rápidamente hacia la dirección en donde lo escuche y me llevo a un callejón allí estas tu siendo golpeada por un hombre con un fierro y otros 2 hombres estaban detrás de él, luche primero con los 2 y luego con aquel que te había golpeado, los 3 quedaron desmayados, tú estabas inconsciente en el piso así que te traje aquí- al escuchar esas palabras me preocupe demasiado que podría haber hecho para que eso pasara, me levante de la cama como pude pero al ponerme de pie me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, estaba cayendo cuando siento que nos brazos me sostienen, al levantar la mirada note como era Ichigo que me había sostenido, por unos segundo me quede estática observando su rostro, su cabello naranja alborotado le daba un estilo rebelde, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color café, estos se veían inexpresivos

– ¿_Cuál será la razón de que este tan serio?-_ me pregunte a mí misma, suavemente el me fue soltando, trate de mantenerme de pie como pude, sosteniéndome de las paredes

- Vamos tenes que comer algo- dijo y me tomo de la cintura para ayudarme a caminar, o sentí como mi rostro se estaba poniendo colorado una vez en lo que parecía ser la cocina me ayudo a sentarme en la silla -¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto

-Cualquier cosa esta bien- dije yo observando la cocina, era un cuarto chico donde solo había una mesa con 3 sillas, una heladera vieja, un horno, un televisor viejo y una mesada chica las paredes estaban también llenas de humedad estas, en comparación con la pieza, no estaban pintadas; mas allá de eso el ambiente era hermoso y tranquilo, Ichigo puso frente a mí una taza de chocolate con unos bizcochos – ¿Tu no vas a comer?- pregunte al ver que él no se había servido nada

-No tengo hambre- dijo y prendió la televisión

-"Ultima noticia, la heredera de la importante empresa de cosméticos "Bleach" Inoue Orihime se encuentra desaparecida, la joven tiene 17 años, a continuación les mostramos un par de fotos de la chica, si alguien sabe donde está llame al 51-03400-15516489, la línea estará disponible a cualquier horario"- No podía creerlo ahí estaba yo en la TV, así que desaparecí misteriosamente

-Genial voy a poder saber sobre mi si llamamos ahí- dije muy contenta pero el rostro de Ichigo no se veía precisamente feliz, bueno nunca estuvo feliz desde que lo conocí -¿_Sera que soy una molestia para él?- _no podía evitar pensar en ello, el solo hecho que yo lo estuviera molestando me perturbaba, él no tiene nada que ver en esto y sin embargo me rescato, debe de estar molesto porque alguien extraño este en su casa comiendo su comida –Ya no te voy a estorbar mas- dije con algo de tristeza

-Es obvio que no te voy a dejar llamar- dijo el seriamente, no entendía que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué no me dejaría volver con mi familia? Si después de todo por lo que escuche el acaba de conocerme

_-¿Sera que fue él el que me secuestro?_- pregunte para mis adentros pero no creí que eso fuera cierto, el había sido muy amable conmigo hasta ahora, no tendría porque tratarme bien si fuera un secuestrados además en las noticias nombraron desaparecida pero no dijeron nada de que hayan pedido plata o un rescate así que debería estar bien con él, pero algo me inquietaba -¿Por qué no podre volver a mi casa?- pregunte completamente confundida

-Ya te dije que 3 hombres te perseguían cuando te encontré, lo único que lograrías volviendo es que te persigan de nuevo, definitivamente aquí que nadie sabe quién eres estarás mucho mejor- dijo él con esa seriedad que parecía caracterizarlo, ahora lo entendía de ser cierto lo que dijo no debería poder volver por ahora –Primero tendrás que recuperar los recuerdos y recordar quién era el hombre que te ataco y además al ser testigo tendrás que saber que paso exactamente todo lo que paso esa noche antes de que yo llegara- todo cuadraba pero me ponía muy triste mas allá de que Ichigo es y de muy bueno conmigo no quiero causarle tantos problemas

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima callo de mis ojos, porque tenía que ser tan inútil, porque tenía que perder la memoria ahora el va a tener que estar haciendo de mi niñero hasta que la recupere, otras lagrimas comenzaron a caer y yo baje la cabeza par que Ichigo no lo notara pero era muy tarde

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede? No llores- tomo mi mentón con sus manos y levanto mi cara, lentamente comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caían de mis mejillas, esto era algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto, sus ojos habían cambiado ahora demostraban preocupación, ¿Él se había preocupado porque llore? **(N/A: Solo para aclarar Ichigo está sentado al lado de Orihime)**

-No es solo que, ahora tendrás que andar preocupándote por mí todo el día, realmente soy una molestia- dije y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis mejillas, de pronto siento como él me empuja hacia sí mismo y me abraza fuertemente, esto me tomo desprevenida

-Tranquila, eres como la hermana que alguna vez tuve- susurro en mi oído "alguna vez", que le abría pasado a su hermana, creí que no era el momento para preguntar sobre eso así que lentamente me separe para mirarlo a los ojos, otra vez esos inundados de preocupación -_¿Por qué cambiaron tan de repente?_-nada tenía lógica, como es que ese frio e inexpresivo chico había cambiado tan de repente, es que acaso se preocupo porque le recordé a su hermana que quien sabe que le paso, al prestar atención me di cuenta de la cercanía que había entre nosotros, hasta podía sentir sus respiración el peor error fue mirar sus ojos ya que me perdí instantáneamente en ellos, no podía evitarlo había algo en ellos que atraía mi atención no sé si el color, o quizás la forma en ellos cambian de emoción repentinamente, pero definitivamente esos ojos tanto como su dueño me cautivaron, me desprendí de sus ojos para mirar sus labios –_Pero que estoy haciendo-_ pensaba mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia entre nosotros, no podía detenerme, mi cuerpo no respondía a mi cerebro, me centro nuevamente en sus ojos y noto como él se acerca a mí, acortando aun más la distancia entre nosotros, ya era tarde para detenerme había perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo, me perdí nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos y corte la poca distancia que quedaba ente nosotros uniendo mis labios con los suyos, primero quede estática pero unos segundo y el me correspondió el beso, cerré mis ojos y sentí como él me tomaba por la cintura y me atraía aun mas a su cuerpo, buscando profundizarlo aun mas enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, lo seguí como pude, estaba perdida en sus labios todas mis preocupaciones se habían borrado de mi mente y solamente me concentraba en saborearlo, la intensidad del beso aumentaba cada vez más cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me separe repentinamente **(N/A: Bueno disculpen que haya sido tan denso el beso, pero era necesario :D )**

-Perdón no debí hacer eso- dije con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire

-No, está bien- dijo a lo que yo lo mire con vergüenza sentía como mi rostro estaba completamente rojo –Hagamos como que nada paso- dijo él tranquilamente –_Como se supone que olvide que bese a alguien al primer día de conocer, ¡Y PARA COLMO ME GUSTO!_- mi mente se inundo de sentimientos, ¿Por qué lo había besado? Ni lo conozco, y por si fuera poco me gusto el beso, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio y sumando la vergüenza del momento ya no lo soporte mas y me desmaye

**Ichigo POV**

-¡Orihime!- grite al ver como ella cayó al piso repentinamente, la levante delicadamente y fui a mi habitación, la acosté en la cama y yo me senté a su lado en una silla – ¡_Pero qué mierda sucede conmigo!-_ gritaba internamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho,- _no debo involucrarla conmigo o sino la única que sufrirá será ella-_ me cuestionaba internamente algo que realmente era cierto lo único que ganaría involucrándola será que termine pero que mis hermanas, me dirigí a la cocina continúe viendo la tele para controlar si pasaban algo más sobre Orihime, pero concentrarme me fue imposible, por mucho que lo intentaba no podía sacarme su beso de la cabeza, muchas había demasiado que aun no comprendía como porque le correspondí o cómo fue que terminamos besándonos, al verla a los ojos todo había terminado esos ojos que me recordaban tanto a los de ella, esos en los que con solo dirigirle la mirada ya estoy completamente perdido, de igual forma la interrogante que mas cruzaba mi cabeza en el momento era porque ella me había correspondido, en que estaba pensando en el momento que comenzó a acortar la distancia, que pensaba yo cuando comencé a hacerlo, -_Nada, no pensaba en nada más que sus ojos_- me pase horas debatiendo mentalmente sobre esto hasta que escuche un ruido proveniente de la habitación, corrí hacia allá desesperado por la posibilidad de que algo le pasara a Orihime, pero al llegar me alivie de lo que vi ella estaba aun recostada y una corriente de viento había tirado un vaso, al acercarme a Orihime pude notar como ella estaba temblando, por lo que cerré la ventana para que dejara de entrar frio y fui a mi armario a ver si tenía alguna frazada, para mi suerte encontré una y se la puse sobre las otras a los pocos segundo ella dejo de temblar

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun perdón- dijo Orihime entre sueños, será que esta recordando lo que paso en la cocina o que aun se siente apenada de que yo tenga que cuidarla, no lo medite mucho porque no me llevaría a nada, con cuidado de no despertarla me senté al lado de la cama y me quede así por un par de minutos, nuevamente había quedado completamente embobado con su rostro, su tez blanca y delicada asimilaba la porcelana, pero había algo de lo que no me había percatado ni siquiera le había ofrecido si necesitaba bañarse –_Soy un completo desastre_- me reprendí nuevamente, como podía ser tan idiota –_Bueno ni bien se levante se baña y tendremos que salir de aquí-_ pase mi mano por sus delicadas pero ahora sucias mejillas, estas se tiñeron levemente de rojo y ella tomo mi mano y yo mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello –_No sé bien que te habrá pasado pero definitivamente te voy a proteger con mi vida-_ su ternura e inocencia me llevaron a pensar eso, por lo menos intentaría ayudarla a poder recordar su pasado, para que así aquel idiota de lentes se pudra en la cárcel –¿Kurosaki-kun?- escuche la voz de Orihime pero al voltearme para verla vi como ella miraba con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rosa hacia abajo, yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi que aun tenía su mano sostenida en la mía, como una rapidez que me caracterizaba, y más en este tipo de situaciones, separe mi mano y me pare sin dirigirle la mirada, para que no notara mi sonrojo

-Ven te mostrare el baño seguro que quieres bañarte- le dije y le hice seña a que me siguiera aun sin mirarla a los ojos no quería volver a repetir lo anterior por miedo a no poder detenerme si algo llega a pasar por lo que más quiero no debo involucrarla, la guie al baño y le mostré donde estaban los jabones, toallas y demás, mi casa era una humilde la mantuve mucho tiempo con mi trabajo anterior, el baño y la cocina eran demasiado chico, lo único grande son las habitaciones, las cuales hay 2, pero el mayor tamaño se lo lleva el galpón detrás de mi casa donde solía entrenar, pero este está bajo llave y no volveré a necesitar las cosas que están ahí dentro.

Fui a la ex-habitación de mis hermanitas donde encontré unas prendas que alguna vez pertenecieron a mi madre, esperaba que estas le entraran y a me encargaría yo hoy de comprarle algunas nuevas ropas, me dirigí al la puerta del baño y toque suavemente –Inoue te dejo ropa aquí en la puerta del baño – dije

-De acuerdo- escuche levemente su voz al estar tapada por el sonido de la ducha, otra vez fui a la cocina esta vez dispuesta a no perderme en los pensamientos antes de poder encontrar algo interesante en televisión sobre Inoue, sin pensarlo 2 veces prendí la TV y observe todos los noticieros hasta que encontré uno que hablara de ella pero no decía mucho más que el que vimos esta mañana, apague la TV y vi como Inoue se asomaba por la puerta

-Kurosaki-kun de quien es esta ropa- me dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Eran de mi madre porque no te entran- pregunto yo mirándola pero estaba con el cuerpo escondido detrás de la pared, tímidamente comenzó a salir y dejarse mostrar, mire atentamente, ciertamente los jeas viejos y la remera de mi madre le quedaban hermosos pero por alguna razón ella no dejaba mostrarse

-Pero… ¿Está bien que los esté usando?- me pregunto tímidamente

-No hay ningún problema, ahora sígueme- me pare y fui directamente a la habitación de donde saque la ropa, ella me siguió hasta ahí y se quedo en la puerta –Anda entre- dije yo al ver que no se movía mas de la puerta, una vez que entro le mostré el ropero en el que había mucha ropa que pertenecía a mi madre y alguna a mis hermanas

-WOOW CUANTA ROPA- dijo ella emocionada y comenzó a mirar, yo la mire enternecido, ciertamente era una chica y era normal que se pongan felices con la ropa

-Bueno, por ahora esta va a ser tu habitación- le dije y ella me miro contenta, en un segundo se acerco a mí y me abraza fuertemente

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun – me susurro al oído y se separo un poco de mi quedando así enfrentados –_No, por lo que más quieras no la beses-_ intentaba apoyarme internamente para evitar otra vez aquel beso que probablemente comenzaría a desear más adelante, me separe rápidamente y baje la mirada

-Bueno tenemos que ir a la peluquería- dije yo a lo que ella me miro confundida –Si te dejamos con el pelo así alguien podría reconocerte, tendrás que cortarlo - ella se llevo rápidamente la mano al pelo

-De acuerdo, entiendo- dijo a duras penas, para poder llegar allá sin que la vean le puse una gorra y un buzo con capucha que tenían en el armario de mi madre, la mire atentamente y resulto perfecto ya que no se le notaba ni un mechón naranja, fuimos por la calle y ninguno de los dos pronuncio una palabra, yo la guiaba hacia lo de un peluquero amigo que me debe unos cuantos favores y ella me seguía pero ninguna palabra salía de nuestras bocas, al llegar allá le dije a mi amigo que debía hacer y que tendría que guardar el secreto, el lo hizo sin problema al cabo de unas horas Inoue salió de la peluquería con el pelo hasta los hombros y su flequillo cortado recto, honestamente me costaba mucho reconocerla pero sabía que era ella por sus ojos, jamás podría confundirlos

-Bueno ahora iremos una paradita a un medico amigo mío que te ayudara a ver si puedes recuperar tu memoria- comenzamos a caminar y nuevamente nadie dijo nada, yo la miraba de reojo cada tanto –T..te queda muy bien el pelo- dije muriéndome de vergüenza en un inútil intento por sacar algún tema de conversación

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y su cara iluminada lo que me causo cierta ternura

-S-si te qu...quedo genial- tartamudee como un inútil al decir esa frase, ya no podía creer que tan tímido era con las chica para llegar hasta ese punto, una vez que llegamos al consultorio pregunte por el doctor Urahara, ella me dirigió hacia su consultorio y yo toque ahí

-Pase- se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta, lentamente entramos y lo encontramos en su escritorio de siempre recostado sobre la mesa –OOHH Ichigo hasta que te decides a venir- dijo el sonriendo y golpeándome la espalda –Linda chica la que pescaste no- me susurro al oído a lo que yo le pegue una pina en la cara

-Deja de pavadas, necesito que me ayudes con una amiga- dije yo tranquilo –Perdió la memoria al pegarle con un fierro en la cabeza crees que ¿Puedes ayudarla?- pregunte sin rodeos para poder irme de este consultorio maquiavélico

-MMM… tendré que hacerle algunas pruebas, a ver espera sentado ahí- dijo él y yo me senté, después de cómo una hora y media el termino con todos los exámenes que le estaba haciendo a Inoue –No fue un golpe tan grande así que debería recuperar la memoria en tres días o dos, pero igual te daré unas pastilla que tiene que tomar cada 12 horas que pueden estimular el proceso- yo tome las pastilla y a Orihime y nos fuimos rápidamente de ahí

-¿De acuerdo a donde quieres ir ahora?- dije suponiendo que me diría a un centro comercial o a algo de ese estilo

-Mmmm… que te parece a un parque de diversiones- dijo ella a lo que yo la mire sorprendido, no me esperaba que quisiera ir a un parque en vez de a comprar ropa pero bueno, la lleve hacia el parque compre lo boletos y entramos, lo primero a lo que se subió fue la montaña rusa, luego a los autos chocadores donde nos reímos a lo loco chocando a los demás que estaban ahí, como de la nada se le dio por entrar a la casa del terror, allí estuvo todo el día prendida de mi cosa que me puso algo incomodo, pasaron algunos juegos mas y decidió que iríamos a la rueda de la fortuna, ahí fue cuando realmente sude frio, en esas cosas la gente siempre se besa y cosas así, sería muy difícil el no besarla dentro de esa rueda maldita, pero ella estaba tan entusiasmada que subimos, me senté y ella se sentó a mi lado, comenzamos a subir lentamente, todo era un silencio inmaculado –Muchas gracias- dijo ella yo la mire confundido –Hoy me divertí mucho- dijo ella y me miro, otra vez esos ojos, ojos a los que no podía negar nada y a los que no podía contenerme

-D-de nada- dije balbuceando y corrí la cara para no hipnotizarme, de pronto siento como ella toma mi mano

-Kurosaki-kun estas enojado conmigo- pregunto con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas –Es que me has estado evitando todo el día- dijo ella y rompió en llanto aun mas

-No Orihime no es eso- dije yo sintiéndome un idiota, la tome por los hombros y hice que me mirara –No es eso, es solo que yo…- hice una pausa para pensar como decirlo, ella poso su mano sobre la mía intentando darme apoyo –yo no quería involucrarte con alguien como yo- dije bajando la mirada

-Pero si eres genial… ¿Por qué no quieres involucrarme?, eres la persona mas buena que conozco- dijo ella

-No siempre lo fui- dije y pensé bien como decir lo siguiente lo último que quería hacer era lastimarla o que me temiera –Yo antes, tenía que pagar los remedios de mi hermana , desesperado busque trabajo como hitman, llegue a ser el más buscado en todo Japón, nada iba mas hasta que una noche un familiar de una persona a la que mate termino matando a mis hermanas como venganza, ellas no tenían nada que ver y sin embargo tuvieron que morir por mi culpa- dije y solté a Orihime de mi agarre, estaba esperando que ella me pegara o se enojara conmigo o que quizá ya no quiera hablarme, pero en vez de eso ella levanto mi rostro y me beso, sorprendido me quede estático

-No me importa lo que eras, sino lo que sos ahora, y no va a pasarme nada porque estoy contigo- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, esta vez fui yo el que la bese repentinamente, definitivamente había tenido ganas de eso todo el día, ganas de probar sus labios de sentir su aroma a flores, el beso era tierno sereno y tranquilo, pero ya no lo soportaba necesitaba algo mas, la tome por la cintura y la atrape contra mi cuerpo para poder profundizar el beso, la intensidad aumentaba, ella rodo sus brazos a través de mi cuello, la apreté aun mas mí, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla por ningún motivo, mordí su labio y en el momento que abrió la boca introduje mi lengua en un principio se la noto sorprendida y algo tensa por lo que pensé que había sido demasiado y tente a separarme pero en ese momento, ella empezó a jugar con la suya también, jamás estado así por una chica pero ahora lo daría todo por ella, nuestro beso se vio interrumpido cuando la esfera en la que estábamos paro de la nada, estábamos arriba del todo y teníamos un hermosos paisaje del parque, ella se paro y se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje, yo me puse detrás de ella y la abrace

-¿Dime que tal la vista?- le susurre en el oído

-¡Genial!- dijo entusiasmada lo que me causo ternura, de pronto ella se dio vuelta y me abrazo fuertemente –De verdad Gracias- dijo ella y me miro, otra vez esos ojos que me desesperaban, como si de instinto se tratara la aprisione contra la pared y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, eso continuo hasta que termino el juego

**Orihime POV**

Ya paso unas semana desde que perdí la memoria, las pastillas hacían efecto solo que cada recuerdo viene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya logre recordar todo salvo ese ultimo día, resulta que mis padres murieron y quede al cuidado de mi padrino aizen aprendiendo con él a manejar la empresa de mis padres, luego recuerdo cuando me perseguían aquella noche pero nada más que eso.

-Hey Hime- dijo Ichigo desde la puerta de mi habitación –voy a comprar comida y vuelvo- dijo a, lo que yo solo asentí –si llegas a recordar algo llámame- dijo él yéndose, yo decidí acostarme por un rato, cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño un portazo se escucho, me levante para ver si era Ichigo que había vuelto pero no, un hombre encapuchado era el que había entrado al verme corrió hacia mí, sabiendo que eran las que intentaron matarme me asuste pero mis piernas nuevamente estaban temblando como pude corrí pero el hombre me tomo por las espalda y me roció con una aerosol extraño, algo raro paso en ese momento, es como si todo el pánico que sintiera se esfumara lentamente, comencé a sentirme cansada y de repente quede dormida

**Ichigo POV**

Una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo como si fuera un escalofrío, una extraña intuición me decía que Orihime me necesitaba y estaba en peligro pero eso me suceda cada vez que la dejo sola en casa, decidí por si acaso llamarla para verificar que estuviera bien pero había olvidado mi celular arriba de la mesa –_Mierda ahora tendré que ir a buscarlo_-corriendo me dirigí a la casa, demore unos minutos en llegar ya que por donde vivo no hay despensas o supermercados cerca, al llegar vi que las luces estaban apagadas –Hime ya volví- grite esperando que me contestara pero nada llego a mis oídos la voz de Orihime no se escuchaba por ninguna parte, desesperado fui hacia su habitación y ahí estaba ella en la cama dormida me acerque a un poco para verla dormir

-Ahora si te mato- escuche la voz detrás mío, como pude esquive el ataque de un hombre, este tenía en sus manos una katana –No podrás salir de acá con vida, ya que viste mi rostro aquella noche- dijo el hombre y se saco la máscara, la rabia carcomía mi cuerpo al tener frente a mi ojos al hombre que lastimo a Inoue, una sonrisa sádica se veía en su boca, burlándose de mí, pero no iba a permitírselo, primero tendría que salir de la habitación para que Inoue no saliera lastimada, el hombre embistió con la espada pero con algo de dificultad logre esquivar su ataque

-Vamos a un lugar con más espacio- tome la llave del cajón y corrí hacia el patio, y allí fui directamente hacia el galpón, lo abrí y entre, el galpón era enorme en el tenía nunjakus, shurikens y todo tipo de armas, me dirigi rápidamente a mi mejor arma, una katana totalmente negra y en el mango un detalles en rojo, colgando de la punta trasera tenía una cadena negra, con katana en mano salí al patio en donde él me esperaba -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante

-Porque tengo que agregarte a mi lista de asesinados- dije amenazándolo con la mirada sentía como cada parte de mi ser buscaba cortarlo en cuadraditos, venganza eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba quería vengarme del idiota que hirió a Inoue

-Aizen, y recuerda el nombre porque luego podrás recordarlo como el que te rebano entero- dijo el tal aizen con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo me encargaría personalmente de eliminar esa sonrisita de una vez por todas –Un placer conocerte- dijo él y se lanzo sobre mí con su katana, bloquee el golpe con facilidad, y rápidamente contraataque, era una pelea bastante pareja, tenía que admitirlo su control sobre la espada era muy bueno, pero el tenia una debilidad y esa era e subestimarme rápidamente me agache pando por debajo de él y quedando detrás le pegue una patada que o mando hacia la pared, tenía ganas de hacer eso desde que lo conocí, rápidamente corrí hacia él y corte su hombro derecho con mi katana gimió adolorido, entonces ataque su hombro izquierdo, pero esta vez lo bloqueo, y contraataco, yo lo esquive y hice otro corte pero en su pierna izquierda, ya completamente enojado se lanzo hacia mi son pensarlo solo basto esquivar el ataque y quedar debajo de él para poder calvar la katana en su estomago, pero en vez de eso, al esquivarlo me coloque detrás de el y con el mango de mi katana lo deje inconsciente en el piso

-Si te mato ahora, solo me darías problemas- dijo y fui corriendo a ver a Inoue, la encontré fritando en la habitación, se ve que otra parte de su memoria volvía, queriendo ayudarla a soportar el dolor la abrace fuertemente como si su dolor se pudiera transmitir a mi cuerpo, en cinco minutos su dolor de cabeza se clamo pero ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Ichigo- dijo ella entre llantos –mi padrino fue el que intento matarme- yo la abrace aun más fuerte y le di un suave beso en los labios –Aizen, el quería la empresa- cada lagrima era un puñal para mi, el verla llorar era algo que odiaba y odiaría a quien sea que la hiciera llorar

-Tranquila Hime ya paso- dije mirando e intentando reconfortarla de alguna manera –ya me encargue de esa rata, la solté par que pudiera descansar un poco y tome mi celular para llamar a la policía, no sin antes guardar mi katana y camuflar con un sistema de un amigo el galpón de armas, al venir la policía contamos la historia tanto la de hoy como Hime conto la de hace una semana, lentamente ella se fue recuperando del shock que recibió en toda esa semana, yo estuve con ella y aprendí administración de empresas junto a ellas, una vez que cumplimos los 18 el mando de "Bleach" paso a Orihime y yo la ayudaba a llevarla.

**Narrador POV**

Un joven de 22 años de cabellos naranja se dirigía a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, estaba muy emocionado de ver a su novia que regresaba de un viaje de negocios al cual le había sido imposible de acompañarla pero mando a unos de sus empleados de confianza a cuidarla, entro alegremente a la caza y la vio ahí con un delantal rosa preparando la cena -¿Quién soy?- dijo él de atrás tapándole los ojos con sus manos, la chica era una joven de pelo naranja también, este largo hasta la cintura, la joven tenía una gran sonrisa y se veía feliz de ver a su novio de nuevo

-Mmmm… no se- se burlo ella –Me ayudas a recordar- dijo y se volteo quedando cara a cara con su el pelinaranja, él la beso apasionadamente, el beso debía reconfortar todo lo que ella no estuvo los últimos 3 meses, su necesidad se veía reflejada en el desesperado beso que su novio le daba, la tomo por la cintura y la giro aprisionándola contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, ella seguía el beso con la misma intensidad había estado sin sus labios demasiado tiempo eran como una adicción para ella, el comenzó a descender hacia su cuello, dando besos cortos, como caricias a la piel, sacando toda la locura que su novia le causaba succiono entre su hombro y su cuello dejando así una marca tatuada en su piel

-Parece que yo tengo el control esta vez- dijo él a lo que la pelinaranja solo sonrió con ironía y rápidamente se giro quedando ahora él contra la pared y ella en frente

-Me parece que no- dijo ella presionándolo más y haciendo leves caricias en la musculosa espalda del chico, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en sus labios el beso aumentaba demasiado, mientras se besaban ella acariciaba las espalda del chico cosa que a él le encantaba, de pronto ella mordió el labio de él dejando camino abierto para su lengua, parecía eterno ambos el uno contra el otro besándose a más no poder, rápidamente el chico se separo y la aprisiono a ella en la pared, beso nuevamente su cuello pero después se detuvo en seco, se separo de ella un poco y se arrodillo en el piso, puso una mano en su bolsillo y de esta saco una cajita roja, el abrirla se cio un anillo con un enorme diamante en el centro **(N/A: Debo admitir que tantos besos ya me daban asco jajajajajajajajaja)**

-Te casarias conmigo- dijo el y la chica lo miro primero sorprendida y luego sonrió

**AL FIN LO TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR, dios se me hizo eterno estuve 3 días para escribirlos las ideas no venían a mi cabeza y con esta pareja se me re complicaba armar una buena historia…**

**Bueno hermana mayor este es tu regalito espero que te guste mucho mucho, sé que no es muy bueno el fic jajajajajaja intente hacerlo como pude jajaja… bueno ya después avísame cuando lo leas para ver que te pareció y ver si te gusto o que debería mejorar para la próxima jajajaja… perdón si la historia es media tétrica pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor jajaja**

**Buneo sabes que estoy siempre aca para vos ojala que la pases genial en tu cumpleaños**

**Tenes que avisarme luego cuando tenes que entregar el proyecto ajajjaja**

**Muchísima suerte**

**Te adoro**

**Muchísimos besos para alla**

**Estoy siempre para vos cuando quieras**

**Bye bye**


End file.
